Quval
is one of the the Deathgalien Team Leaders who loves to give mental pain to others. Character History Cubaru arrived to Earth with the rest of the Deathgalien. He commanded Players in their attacks on Earth. Unlike Azarudo, his Players focused on playing mental games on innocent Earthlings. Shortly after Azarudo returned after being defeated by Zyuohger, Cubaru decided to try attacking the Zyuohgers directly. Assisted by Moeba, he attacked Tusk and Amu. He easily subdued Amu, and using a device, trapped her in the body of a Moeba, forcing Tusk to fight her. Amu was later able to control of the body and was able to seperate the device from Cubaru, and Tusk was able to separate Amu from the Moeba. Cubaru fled after the other Zyuohgers arrived Following The World's defection, both Cubaru and Azarudo were sent by Ginis to retrieve him. Arriving on Earth, the Team Leaders sent forth the Moebas in a violent onslaught against the first humans in their path, a group of construction workers, which soon enough led them to be confronted by the four Zyuman Zyuohgers. Easily overwhelming the quartet, the Team Leaders took them hostage in order to bring out The World, with Cubaru ordering Yamato via a confiscated Zyuoh Changer to return The World in exchange for his Zyuman friends only for Yamato to come alone before engaging them with the Zyuohgers unwavering in their refusal to sell out Misao Mondo even as Yamato was outmatched as Zyuoh Gorilla alone. Defeating Yamato, it was at this point that the Team Leaders were met by Misao Mondo, who decided to join the fight against the Deathgalien as Zyuoh The World, joining Yamato in battle against them. Beaten back by the two human Zyuohgers, the Team Leaders were forced to retreat with Cubaru using his immortal comrade as a shield in the face of The World's World The Crash finisher before taking their leave. In a rare agreement with Azarudo, Cubaru shared his protest to Ginis' consideration of Bangray as a new Player. Labeling Bangray a thug who offered merely brute force, Cubaru was subsequently subjected to an assault by Bangray who placed his palm on Cubaru's head, an act which Cubaru would later discover, while witnessing his activity on Earth, was his method of reading memories. Realizing this, Cubaru pondered as to what was Bangray's motive for invading his mind. Players *Amigard *Hanayaida *Hattena *Trumpus *Illusion Powers and Abilities Cubaru has great skills in fencing. Arsenal Cubaru carries a handle weapon that acts as a blaster and can turn into a baton. Behind the Scenes *Cubaru's suit actor is Riichi Seike. *Cubaru is the first character in the Super Sentai series portrayed by Mitsuo Iwata that is not a monster of the week. Portrayal *Cubaru is voiced by Mitsuo Iwata who previously voiced Sogizarai in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Bibaboo in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Yokai Enraenra in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Conception *Cubaru was designed by Tamotsu Shinohara. *Cubaru's design motif is based on Cubanite. *His design bears a strong resemblance with Study Brain from Liveman and Study Monster from Battle Fever J. Notes *Medal Slot: Left Shoulder See also *''to be added'' References Category:Sentai Generals Category:Deathgalien